Naraku's Wish
by year of the snake
Summary: A gift for ForgottenOncePromised. Inspired by Cowboy Casanova. Naraku gained the entire jewel and makes a wish that makes everyone human... and transports them into a completely strange world. Only Kagome knows the truth. What is an invalid girl to do? (My first 'Wild West' story.)


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. The very talented Rumiko Takahashi who owns him and the entire cast. I don't own Cowboy Cassanova, unsure who does.

By: year of the snake (at fanfiction) (aka.) crescentmoon (at mediaminer) And now Opal-Dreams on DeviantArt and Dokuga.

* * *

**Naraku's******** Wish**

Kagome Ayers looked out of the window. She knew that she was in the 'wild west', somewhere in America, but the time period was confusing to her. She could never distinguish time periods in the few movies of this area she had seen. Her father had a fondness for them, before he died.

She was kept in the private section of a ranch house out in the middle of nowhere. The only living things, other than plants, she saw were cowboys, their horses, and the cattle. All at a distance. 'And of course Naraku.' she cursed inwardly. 'Naraku sure has a strange fantasy life. His wish on the jewel made it come true too.'

The door behind her opened. 'Speak of the devil and he shall appear.' thought Kagome.

"Ah, dear niece you look marvelous today." he greeted in a deep voice.

Kagome twirled to look at him. She was never comfortable with keeping her back to him. He took the opportunity to grasp her hand. Naraku looked her over. "Just marvelous." He bowed lifting her hand to his lips. Just like he always did.

Kagome battled to not show her distaste for the man. During the course of his wish his eyes went from deep red to a neon blue she had never seen in eyes before. They pierced through her in such a way that her knees would wobble in fear. There was something very predatory about them.

"How are you feeling today my dear niece?"

"Very unwell." she lied once again.

"It saddens me to hear it. Perhaps if my dear wife were still alive she would be able to heal you. She had a healer's touch."

"Perhaps." Kagome whispered unable to look Naraku in the eyes anymore she dropped her head.

He began to lead her to a chair so she could sit down. "That dirty Inuyasha," cursed Naraku, "He stole away my bride and perhaps your salvation. Can you forgive me for being unable to rescue her?" He knelt at her feet.

"Uncle, it is not your fault. Who could foresee a bandit invading your home and murdering your wife?" Kagome clenched her teeth so she could reach out and touch Naraku in a comforting gesture. He clung to her pale hand.

"Ah. I would languish in grief without your kindness dear niece."

"You are a strong man Naraku." she hedged and tugged on her hand. He refused to relinquish it.

"No. You make me so, as I must protect you as Kikyou would want."

Looking at her lap Kagome whispered, "Thank you, uncle."

At this he stood. Leaning down he kissed her forehead before finally releasing her hand. "Become well my dear. Try to rest, the preacher's wife asked to visit you today. I would hate for you to be too sick to see her. You enjoy her visits so."

"I will try, uncle."

"Good girl." Naraku patted her head and walked to the door. Beside the door on a small table sat a black cowboy hat. He placed it on his head. He looked her over once more before leaving.

Once he left Kagome let out the shudders that she had been hiding, she looked like she was actually having seizures they were so frequent and intense. Once she was sure she was done she went to her bed. It wouldn't do for Naraku to check on her and not find her resting. He might forbid Mrs. Cleary to see her if she didn't seem to rest.

As she lay there she thought of her true memories, chasing Naraku all over feudal Japan and of the memories that constantly fought with them. Fabricated memories that almost felt real. She wondered why she could remember both when Naraku had wished for no one to remember their previous selfs. He even gave up his own memories for his wish. She alone, at least out of those she met, remembered the true past. To everyone else this life was real.

She thought of her true mother, back at the Higurashi Shrine, and her mother in this life, Keade. Keade had died recently and Kagome, being young, unmarried and of a weak body was sent to live with Keade's much younger sister, Kikyou and her husband. Unfortunately, a bandit on the run broke into their home and finding Kikyou alone killed her. Kikyou had fought back and injured the bandit, so he couldn't escape. Inuyasha was hung from the tallest tree around for his crimes. All this happened three days before she arrived. Because of her 'weak' body and the strain of coach travel Kagome had arrived insensible and feverish. Apparently Naraku, personally, nursed her back to health, even though it took five days.

When Naraku was sure that the shock wouldn't kill her he told her of her aunt's death and assured her that he would provide for her and care for her as his wife would have wanted.

Since then Kagome has found that Sango is the preacher's wife, Miroku is the preacher and they have a few kids. Sango was the daughter of the General Store proprietor two towns over, in a small city. 'You will have to go there if you want anything special.' Kagura is Naraku's sister, the saloon owner's wife and mother of Kanna, an albino girl, who can ride a horse like a circus performer. Inuyasha, the man who killed Kikyou, was a horse thief and gambler whose hideout was in the area. Sango's cat is quite the wanderer and approximately half the kittens born each year for miles around are thought to be his. She also learned of a rumor that Kikyou was pregnant when she died. All from Sango's visits.

A few hours later Sango bustled in waking her from a nap she her boredness bullied her into. By the smell she had brought Chicken Soup with fresh Egg Noodles. Yum!

"Kagome! You will never guess what is about to happen!"

"You are probably right."

Sango laughed. "You know Toutousai Smith, the school teacher, right?"

"We've never met." Kagome said as she thought back to the old fire breathing demon. She had to stop herself from giggling at the thought of him trying to teach young children to breathe fire.

"Oh, right, I can never seem to remember you are new here. It seems I have always known you."

"I feel the same. Like our souls are sisters."

Sango blinked then smiled. "Just like." They smiled at each other briefly. Then Sango continued her explanation. "Anyway Toutousai is old friends with that famous law man, Inu 'Taishou' Weston. So when the terrible occurrence happened," she paused like she always did every time she said anything related to Kikyou's demise, "Toutousai sent him a letter. Today Toutousai came to ask if my husband and I would take in the man 'Taishou' Weston is sending to be sheriff and his deputy until his home can be built. Can you believe it, our town is finally going to be under the watch of a lawman? One trained by the great Inu 'Taishou' Weston no less!"

"Why does he not stay at the saloon? I thought there were rooms for rent there."

"Oh, there are. Apparently our new sheriff has a distaste for saloons and the girls who work there. He refuses to stay at such a place." Sango laughed. "Can you believe it?"

Kagome blinked. She thought back to her feudal life, could this man also be one of the ones she knew from back then? "Do you know this man's name, Sango-chan?"

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Every so often you call me 'Sango-chan', why?"

Kagome paled and quickly thought up a good story. "I was raised by my Asian mother. Sometimes I slip back into the manners that she taught me."

"Oh. What does the 'chan' mean?"

"Something akin to 'friend'." said the girl with a smile. She left out the fact that it was only used for women and children.

"I see. That is nice."

"So, did you find out this man's name, Sango-chan?"

"No. Toutousai forgot to mention it."

"I see. ...You will come tell me about these newcomers when they arrive, right?"

"As soon as they are settled." agreed Sango.

"Thank you."

Just then Naraku entered. He removed his hat. "Kagome, Mrs Cleary, it is good to see you again."

"Likewise." Sango said politely and hoped she sounded sincere.

"Kagome how are you this afternoon?"

"I am feeling better. Thank you, uncle."

"That is good. Mrs Cleary it smells like you have brought her a good meal."

"Yes, chicken soup and fresh rolls."

"Please make sure she eats it. She needs to keep her strength up."

"I will Mr. Campbell."

"Good day ladies."

"Good day." they responded.

Once the door shut behind him Sango rubbed the goosebumps under her sleeves. "You are fortunate to have someone who cares for you so. Still..." Sango shivered.

Kagome just nodded.

They ate the meal together in rebuked silence. Then Sango left. The happy mood she came in was gone.

Kagome spent the next week alone in her room, except for the visits from Naraku. He was always very sweet to her, his words were always sugared. Sometimes Kagome wished she knew his plans, other times, a look she caught from him made her glad she was ignorant. Something inside her made her sure that under his honeyed words and gentle actions the same monster thrived, the monster that haunted the nightmares she was plagued with. Other than Sango he was the only one she had talked to since entering this room while feverish.

Then after that week ended Naraku informed her once more of a planned visit from Sango. Happily she waited out the day trying to figure out who the lawman would be. The only person she could think of was Jinenji, the shy, peaceful giant from the feudal era of Japan. After all, who else would have reason to avoid women and saloons then someone who's face and size scared most women?

As soon as Sango entered Kagome jumped off the bed. "Sango you have no idea how hard it is to wait for news!"

"It's good to see you too." giggled the woman. "I brought shepherd's pie!"

"Sango!" groaned Kagome. "Has he come yet? What does he look like? What's his name? Who's his deputy? What did he do when he arrived?"

"Woah! Slow down there filly! I'll tell you all the important stuff, I just need to tease you a little."

"So he did arrive."

"Yes, three days ago. I would have come sooner but my girls were sick and my home has become the meeting ground for the jail builders. They broke ground today so I was able to get a neighbor to watch the girls while I visit around town. Thank goodness they are no longer ill."

"And?"

"And... He is so handsome and tall! His name is Sesshoumaru Weston, he's Inu 'Taishou' Weston's son! I can not believe it!"

'Nor can I, he has never struck me as a lawman, too self serving.'

"And his 'deputy' is this little man with the most awful almost green skin and a ridiculously large pointed nose. And the horses he brought with him! Oh, they must have come from pure stock! They are such beautiful, identical brown stallions. Their names are Ah and Un."

"May I guess the deputy's name?"

"You will never guess! It is an unusual one."

"Is it Jaken?"

Sango's mouth opened in surprise. "It is. How did you know?"

"I saw a little greenish man out my window once when mother was still alive. She was talking to him." Kagome lied.

"Oh, I forgot you came from the same city. Did you ever meet either of them?"

"No. I've been too sickly to leave my room for a long time. It is looked down upon to have male guests in a lady's bedchamber."

Sango nodded. "It remains so even in the advanced east. I am glad to hear it." After a loll in the conversation Sango inquired, "Did your mother know them?"

"I do not think so. Although I think Jaken's father may have been an apothecary. My mother often visited one down the street for medicines."

"You are awful familiar with his name although you have never met."

"I must admit I don't know his last name."

"Oh! Um... it's Irving, Jaken Irving."

Kagome smiled. "Now I have been informed." She paused for a moment. "Perhaps you will tell me more of the new sheriff?" she teasingly asked.

"Of course." Sango explained things that had happened since the lawman's arrival while they ate the shepherd's pie. The mashed potatoes on the top were heavenly. Sometimes she still missed Japanese food and junk food from her time but right now, she didn't.

That's how Naraku found them. Talking over nearly finished servings of shepherd's pie. "I'm glad to see you have an appetite today Kagome."

Kagome blushed. A bitter thought blossomed in her mind, 'Men shouldn't say such things to females.' "Yes, uncle. Perhaps it is because Sango is entertaining me with news. She saids that a lawman has come to town. Is that true uncle?"

A scowl formed on his face. "Yes, it is Kagome. Mrs. Cleary, may I speak with you in the hall?"

Nervously Sango stood, "Certainly Mr. Campbell."

"Mrs. Cleary, I am glad I caught you, I will be leaving town tomorrow on business. I tried to get my sister to help with Kagome, but the saloon is as busy as ever. Would you be so kind as to come and stay with Kagome until I return?"

Sango almost cried out in relief. Pushing the feeling down Mrs. Cleary smiled. "I would be delighted."

"Thank you." He returned with Sango into Kagome's room. "Kagome, I will be gone for a few days. I will visit you before I leave tomorrow. Mrs. Cleary has agreed to care for you in my absence."

"So suddenly?"

"I have known I would be leaving for a while dear one." He grasped one of her hands. "I just did not wish to upset you until the date of my departure was at hand."

"Oh, I see." She looked down at the hands holding hers. 'I really wish he wouldn't be so touchy.' "I will miss you." she said the expected lie, inwardly gagging on the words.

He smiled brightly at her. Believing it. "I will return soon as I am able. I promise it."

"Thank you uncle."

He placed a kiss on her forehead, even with Sango standing right there. As soon as he withdrew from the room Kagome rubbed the kiss 'stain', it felt like a cool, dark touch lingering, with the sleeve of her gown.

To distract them both from the disturbing affection of that man Sango said, "Is that a new skirt Kagome?"

Kagome looked down. Her skirt was made from a star-burst pattern quilt. Naraku had bought it for Kikyou then given it to her this morning. Probably to 'soften the blow' of his departure.

"Yeah... Sorry! Yes, it is. It was my Aunt's. Her bodices are being taken in for me, but her skirts already fit."

Naraku popped back into the room. "My sister will sit with her tomorrow morning Sango, but you will need to be here for the noon meal."

"Oh, alright. Thank you, Mr. Campbell."

"Good day ladies."

"Good day uncle."

"Good day, Mr. Campbell."

"How do you deal with him?"

Kagome put on a blank face briefly. Then she smiled, "One visit at a time."

"You know when you hide your emotions you look just like..."

"Kikyou? I have been told that before. By someone who was in love with her."

"Mr. Campbell?"

"No, someone else. He was a friend of the family back home. That is to say, before I became so sickly, we were friends."

Sango's eyes widened. "You were in love with him."

"Yes. He could not forget about Kikyou though. It also upset him that I was not as strong as her." She was glad that neither sentence contained a lie, at least not from her real memories view.

Sango gathered Kagome into her arms. "I am so sorry."

For the first time since coming to this strange western world with two sets of memories, one she longed for and the other sad, Kagome let her wall break. She began to bawl into Sango's front. She cried for the past and future, both of which she could never return to, cried for the friends that she would never meet again as they had already departed to freshen the soil. She cried for all she had lost.

Murmuring assurances and rubbing her back Sango rocked the crying teen into sleep.

After folding the blankets around her Sango left her friend to sleep. 'The poor girl has really been through so much already. Losing in love, to an already married woman no less, and losing all her blood relatives within two weeks. Then she nearly died coming out here because of her weak body. Plus who knows what Naraku Campbell has planned for her?' A shiver went through Sango, something within her wanted to rescue and protect the younger woman.

Naraku checked on Kagome that evening but she was still asleep. Lightly shut hands framing her ears, about two inches away from her head, hair dangling over the top of her pillow and a barely open mouth. He smiled.

111

The next morning when he visited her as promised he introduced her to his sister. It did not take Kagura long to begin talking gossip once her brother was gone.

"Normally I would not say anything. But you are family and I cannot let that beast catch you unawares, should you ever meet him."

"Who Mrs. Tempest?" Kagome asked politely.

"Oh, no dear, you must call me Kagura, as I said we are family. I would have liked to visit before now but I was too busy. I was here that first day though. I felt absolutely devastated for you, sick as you were."

Kagome could tell bad acting when she heard it. And when she saw it. This bad acting was housed in very fine maroon and white silk, still something about Kagura's proper dress made her look trashy. "Who is this demon of whom I need to be wary Kagura?" Kagome asked, not letting her feeling of being in the presence of an oozing cow-patty show in her voice nor her face.

"Demon, that is a fine word for him! He is as evil as the day is long! No, he is far more vile than that, his evilness does not go down with the sun!" seethed Kagura.

Kagome let her eyes widen with the innocent wonder that should be natural to her. "Oh, dear! He sounds absolutely frightening! Could there truly be such a man?"

Kagura made an unladylike scoff. "Of course there is! Listen closely and I will enlighten you. This demon's name is Sesshoumaru Weston!"

Kagome recoiled as if slapped. 'Kagura always liked Sesshoumaru, what changed?' she thought. "The new sheriff?" asked the girl with star blue eyes.

"Yes! How'd you know that?" Kagura asked suspicion narrowing her eyes until her neon blues glinted like a hawk's when finding a rabbit to feast on.

"Sango visited yesterday, she told me a little about him. What did he do that makes him so despicable?"

"I dare not tell you," answered Kagura, "it is sure to melt your delicate, virgin ears."

'I doubt it, I come from a time when no one keeps crimes from innocent ears, so they have an idea of how dangerous other humans are.' Kagome thought. Keeping her face shocked at how horrible the man is, Kagome studied Kagura's face. Kagura tried to appear as if she was all concern for her 'family' but there was a hardness beneath the concern that belied her helpfulness. 'There it is. So that's it. You tried to seduce him and he turned you down. How petty you are Kagura. Trying to destroy his reputation to anyone who'll listen it seems.' "Sango said nothing of his evilness..."

Kagura cut her off, "I am sure it is because Sango has never met the evil side of the coin. But I have seen many bad seeds in my life, Sesshoumaru has the look of a bad seed all over him. I bet that his father sent him out here so he would no longer be embarrassed by Sesshoumaru's deeds."

Kagome was growing tired of this hate filled gossip about someone she knew as an honorable, if dangerous, man. "I will surely avoid him if the chance to meet him comes along. Thank you for your warning Kagura." Kagome put one of her warm hands to her brow. "I am sorry Kagura, I am filling quite sick. I should like to talk to you more but I need to rest."

Kagura stood. "I will leave you to it then dear Kagome. I can't remain much longer anyway."

"Good day Kagura."

"Good day."

'Viscous viper!' Kagome's mind hissed once the door shut behind Kagura's silk dress.

Kagome peeked out a front window minutes later to see Kagura riding her horse as fast as her skirts could handle toward the town. With a sigh of relief Kagome turned and headed to her room. 'Now would be the prefect chance to snoop. Maybe I can find out what Naraku wants with me. But am I sure I want to know?' Peeking into what she knew what Naraku's bedroom on the way back to her own she felt a chill go down her back. 'No, no I don't want to know.' As she continued to her room Kagome shook her head. "What's got me so spooked? I didn't see anything odd, or evil in there." she murmured. Still she fled to the security of her own room. Then she drew her legs up onto the bed with her. Goosebumps made the hair on her arms rub her sleeves.

111

Sango had been sitting with Kagome for three days when a down pour like none Kagome had seen in this dusty land thundered in. Looking out of the kitchen window Sango knew she would not be returning to town tonight. She couldn't even see the edge of the barn that housed her mare through that veil of water.

On the first day Sango had been surprised when Kagome insisted on leaving her room to help Sango with the fixing of meals and cleaning. Still she took it as a good sign. Kagome must be getting healthier. The truth was Kagome was dieing to leave her room, even if only for a few hours a day. Kagome also wanted to keep an eye on Sango, she didn't want the woman snooping into something bad. If Kagome knew anything about Naraku he is a master at traps. So she stayed and helped until Sango drove her back to her room so she wouldn't exhaust herself. Every day she pushed Sango to let her stay with her longer.

Kagome's suspicions were right Sango was snooping around the house. Yet she was saving Naraku's bedroom for last. The vibe from that room made her flesh crawl and dance. Thus far she had found nothing to confirm her belief that Naraku Campbell had wicked plans for his niece or any wicked plans at all.

After dinner Sango convinced Kagome, or in truth carried the younger girl up the stairs as she struggled the entire way, to bed. Kagome didn't stay in bed long, but she did stay in her room. She sat at the window watching the torrent that was very reminiscent of her homeland.

She thought of the birthday the year before the well and her adventures. The year she had turned fourteen. Her mom had taken her and her friends to karaoke to celebrate. All the doors were automatic so they were locked in when the power went out during a storm like this one. They had had such fun in the near total darkness. It was the best birthday Kagome could remember.

It took her half an hour to get sleepy watching the ran fall. It was only then that she got ready for bed. Fifteen minutes after crawling between her covers she was asleep.

The storm got worst as the night wore on, yet there were times of silence. As if the raging elements had recalled their troops for to prepare for another charge. It was during one of these rare incidents that a pounding came up the stairs from below.

Sango jumped up from the chair in front of a fire she had been snoring in. She was confused for a few seconds until the pounding started again. Uneasiness shifted through her body as she approached the door. The history of this house flashed around her mind. 'Kikyo died here. When she was alone... I'm alone in this house with an invalid.' Even as she walked to the door she knew that it was irrational to fear facing the same fate. Knowing that didn't stop her heart from jumping up the beat.

Shyly opening the door she gasped at what she saw. "I heard there is a healer here. Please let us in."

"I-I'm sorry. I'm not allowed to let anyone in. Besides the healer is..."

"Let them in Sango-chan."

"What?! But Mr. Campbell told me not to let any men in the house while he's gone. Oh, Kagome! You should be resting. Go back to bed! You'll never get well at this rate!" Sango scolded.

"I will not turn away someone who needs help. Besides, I wont tell Naraku. Please come in out of the rain, Se... sir. Ah... that is gentlemen."

"This girl is sick." said the tall man as he stepped inside with a bundle that was draped in his overcoat hanging from his arms. Black hair in a familiar style waved wetly from beneath the coat's edges.

"Follow me, I will guide you to a place where I can look her over." 'Poor Rin' thought Kagome as she led the way to her own bedroom, the only bedroom she was sure was safe.

Sango stared after them, wide eyed. 'Suddenly, it's like she's a different person. Like she hasn't been sickly all her life.' There was another rap on the door. Sango let Jaken in and followed the two adults up the stairs.

"What happened to this girl?" asked Kagome.

"I came upon her in a cave. She was feverish when I arrived."

"I see. She looks half starved. Poor thing." Kagome worked quickly. She didn't even bother to suggest that the men leave so she could examine the girl. They turned away and Jaken began to boast of their day's adventure in his nervousness.

"Sheriff Sesshoumaru was tracking that horse thief Inuyasha's hideout. We were sure it was one of the alcoves in the nearby cliffs. After exploring four separate caves, some of which were quite deep, with no luck we came across another cave that only Sheriff Sesshoumaru's sharp eyes could have spotted. As we approached this little girl ran out brandishing a small tree branch and yelling at us to leave. She scared our horses but she couldn't get us to leave. She fainted after just a few minutes. It was at that time the storm began. Sheriff Sesshoumaru took the girl inside the cave and began looking around. He found some of Inuyasha's things in a corner. It was then that Sheriff Sesshoumaru noticed the girl was running a fever. So we brought her to you, Mrs. Campbell."

By this time Kagome was working to break the fever. She listened to what the little man was saying while she cooled the child down. The poor girl had a ragged, too short and too tight, old dress on.

"Inuyasha is not the person who has been stealing the horses." Sesshoumaru said.

"Of course not!" Jaken quickly agreed. "Sheriff Sesshoumaru will catch the true thief though! Don't you ladies worry!"

Jaken babbled on and on as Sango and Kagome worked through the night to heal the little girl.

When the fever finally broke Kagome sent Sango to a bedroom down the hall with a whispered warning to be careful. Then she turned to the men in the room. Jaken was truly a funny looking man, all nearly green skin and too wide nose and mostly bald. Once her curiosity over the human Jaken had been relieved she turned to Sesshoumaru. He had pale platinum blond hair and green eyes with golden sparks throughout. Above his eyes black eyebrows curved. Where his moon had been there was an almost invisible white scar, about the size of a thumbnail and shaped like a moon. The rest of his face was free of scaring, and unnatural color, there was only a pale five-o-clock shadow on his chin. He was just as tall as she remembered him and still very handsome. He was no longer wearing his white cowboy hat. Kagome had to hide a smile at the red bandanna around his neck. It was spotted with a white flower in each corner.

"Thank you Mrs. Campbell."

"Oh, I'm not Mrs. Campbell. I'm Kagome Ayers, I was her niece. She died just before I arrived here. It's nice to meet you Sesshoumaru Weston, sheriff." For a moment Kagome nearly bowed. But then she caught herself and held out her hand instead.

Sesshoumaru stood up from the chair he had been sitting in. Grasping her hand he kissed it like his father had raised him to. Kagome could tell that he hadn't actually wanted to kiss her hand but he had and she couldn't help but blush.

"Ahem..." she cleared her throat nervously. "Um... Perhaps you would like me to prepare beds for you and your companion."

"No. I will stay here." He returned to his seat on the floor. "Jaken is already asleep." They both looked at the loudly snoring little man sprawled on the hardwood slats.

"Okay." She turned to leave and find another bed herself. In the back of her mind she could hear the social standards Keade had raised her to have screaming at her for letting a man see her in her state of dress. Even though she had on a high necked, long sleeved nightgown that went to the floor and a dressing gown that hide the entire nightgown over it.

"Miss. Ayers." His voice stopped her at the door.

"Yes, Mr. Weston?" Kagome turned to face him.

"What is going on here?"

Kagome wasn't surprised that he had picked up the sense of something evil lurking around the corners. This house yelled it, even though it looked perfectly normal from what she saw. He had had fantastic senses in feudal Japan too. "I'm not sure. I wish I knew."

"Goodnight Miss. Ayers."

"Goodnight Mr. Weston." She looked like she wanted to say something else. Instead she turned around and exited the room.

111

The next day when they fed Rin, as Inuyasha had named the little girl, Rin explained her past. How she had come to live with Inuyasha. He had kidnapped her from her abusive father. That is why he was living in the hills. He planned to get a job as a cowhand and eventually get some land to support himself and the girl he had rescued. At that time she had been unable to talk because of what had happed to her. By the time she began to talk she couldn't even remember her real name, not that it mattered to her. So Rin she was.

Sango whispered, "The horses started disappearing the same time he appeared in town. Everyone blamed him. He couldn't find work."

"Inuyasha didn't steal the horses!" Rin cried. "He never brought any horses back 'cept Soul Stealer. He came home to Rin almost every day. Sometimes he would have food. Some days he wouldn't. But he always came back to Rin. So why has he not come back for Rin?! It has been a long time. Did he stop loving Rin?!"

Kagome quickly took the girl in her arms. "No! Oh no, Rin! He loved you, he still loves you. If he could come back he would. You see, a bad man killed Inuyasha. Now he is protecting you from heaven."

"From heaven? Then why can't Rin see him?"

"Because people in heaven are invisible to humans. But I'm sure that Inuyasha is protecting Rin, because he sent Sheriff Sesshoumaru to save you. He had the Sheriff bring you here to me so I could feed you and make you strong again. So I could love you too."

Rin looked up at her in wonder, confused that someone could love her, other than Inuyasha. Yes, Inuyasha had to of sent her to Kagome.

"We both lost our families little one. But we can still have people who care for us like family. If you let me, I would like to be your new family."

Rin hugged her tightly. "Inuyasha knows just were to send Rin."

Kagome hugged her just as tightly.

Sesshoumaru returned from town after dinner time to check on Rin. The girl was happily munching on a carrot that she and Kagome had cut into 'wheels'. As they had had an early dinner this was to be a bedtime snack for them. Sango had already left for the night.

Rin just stared at her savior for a few seconds then she whispered to Kagome, "He looks like Inuyasha!" Then the girl ran up and hugged the man's leg. "Thank you for saving me!" she cried.

Jealous that his part in the story was ignored Jaken squawked his displeasure.

Kagome greeted them both with a smile. She offered them each her hand. Jaken grumpily shook it and Sesshoumaru again kissed her hand in a way that made him seem very unhappy to do so.

Rin then followed suit. She giggled when her hand was kissed as well.

"Why does he kiss our hands?" she asked Kagome in a stage whisper.

"I don't know. I think it's a tradition, or perhaps good manners."

"Oh. Am I supposed to kiss his hand?'

"No, dear. It's something that only gentlemen do."

"I see. Are you a gentleman?" she asked Sesshoumaru.

"I am the sheriff."

"Is a sheriff a gentleman?"

Kagome giggled. "Yes, Rin. Sheriffs are supposed to be gentlemen."

"Does that mean Deputy Irving is not a gentleman?"

Jaken sputtered in anger.

"No. He's a gentleman too. He's just still learning how act." Kagome teased gently.

Jaken continued to gurgle indignation as Rin seriously announced that she would tutor him.

The gentlemen soon took their leave of the ladies to return to town. They had only come to check on the girl they had found.

Rin wished quietly while she was being tucked into bed that she could have gone with the stoic gentleman and his friend.

'Some things never change.' thought Kagome with a tinge of longing.

111

It took four more days of trekking out to Naraku's large homestead for Sango to decide that it was time to invite Kagome and Rin to stay in her already cramped little home.

"Are you sure this is alright Sango-chan?"

"Yes." she answered trying to hide her anger. "Miroku has been banished to the barn for the time being. So the girls will fit quite snugly with me."

Mumbling so as not to be heard Kagome said, "I'm almost afraid to ask."

"Miss Kagome! Miss Kagome!" Rin came sliding around the corner. "Look what I found in the garden out back! He was on a rock in the sun!" Rin held up a tiny horned toad. It was just larger than a penny. The tiny lizard seemed frightened of the two women leaning over him.

"Oh! It's a horned lizard." Kagome explained, "It's just a baby. You had better put him back. It's too cold inside for him."

"Okay! Sarai and Milka are scared of him anyway." The little girl hopped away.

Sango sighed because of her twin four year olds.

"Poor thing." whispered Kagome.

"Do you think it's one of Deputy Irving's relatives?" Sango whispered back

Kagome snorted with the effort not to laugh, as they finished stripping the bed the twins shared for washing before the night.

Within three days of moving in with Sango and her girls Kagome was among the crew of women providing the jail builders with a meal. Rin was right there beside her helping set up and put serving onto everyone's plates. She was always smiling and sometimes singing but she never spoke to anyone over four feet tall, except those staying at the Cleary's homestead.

Once everyone had been served Rin and 'Miss Kagome' as everyone called her would take their lunch, along with another made plate, inside the frame of the jail. It was here that Sesshoumaru Weston would be still working. Only now he would be working on a piece of furniture, the first time they came he had just finished a chair. Now he was working on a desk. As he did everyday he worked through the other men's lunch break on the things that would be inside the jail house. The girls would bring him a plate of potatoes, gravy on pork , string beans, and a couple rolls with a slice of peach cobbler one day, stew, biscuits and carrot cake the next. Whatever it was he would eat it distractedly while he continued to pound, sand, saw, etc what he was working on. While he ate the girls would sit and chat.

Sesshoumaru listened, silently enjoying their company and chatter. Once in a great while he would startle the two with a well timed opinion or pertinent fact. They jumped every time, something he secretly found amusing.

It so happened on a day such as this that Kagura decided to ride past the building site and check their progress, following her twelve year old daughter, Kanna. Kanna unexpectedly slowed as they drew even with the tables. When her mother caught up with her she inquired, "Who's that?" The girl's gaze was on the ladies cleaning the dishes so they would be ready for the next day.

Kagura looked in the same direction and stilled. There was her brother's invalid ward scrubbing a large black kettle in the hot sun and looking as healthy as a plow horse. Kagome giggled at something an unfamiliar little girl, about eight said.

"I do not believe it!" exclaimed Kagura. "Kanna, we are going home, now!" she hissed at her daughter. Seconds later Kagura spurred her Arabian bay horse in the direction of the saloon, Dancing Blade.

Kanna shrugged and turning kicked her white horse into flight as well.

That very day Kagura rode down to the next town to send a message by telegram to her brother.

111

Some days later Kagome was walking down the dirt lane to Sango's home with Rin after they finished the clean up for the builder's lunch. Rin was rambling on about flowers and games and Kirara, or was it a game involving flowers and Kirara? Kagome wasn't sure. She had this odd feeling, the feeling that something wasn't right. 'But what is wrong?'

Kagome could almost hear the girls in the house screaming as they caught sight of Rin and 'aunt' Kagome walking towards them.

Seconds later Sango and her twin girls stood in the doorway with the door wide open. "That's strange. Are you sure you saw Kagome and Rin?"

Twin affirmative replies bounced out of twin girls.

Sango stepped onto her covered porch and gazed tentatively at the distance. "It's not nice to play tricks on your mama girls. Back inside, we have a pie to get in the oven before we can get started on supper."

"We really did see them Mama." whined Milka. Sarai nodded in confusion.

"Sure, sure. To the kitchen."

111

"So glad you are feeling better Kagome my dear." said a sinisterly sweet voice at the sound of her low moan.

Kagome's stomach lurched and proceeded to drop into the dark abyss. "U-Un-cle Naraku... What is going on? What has happened?"

"I have returned from my trip away. I wished to surprise you with my return. Instead I am the one who is surprised. Such a miraculous recovery you have made."

"It must be all the fresh air and sunshine Sango made sure I got. And the good food of course."

"I am sure." Following Naraku's dark sounding words Kagome could not find the words to speak but her sense of dread gripped her in a tighter hold. They were in a dark room that Kagome had never seen before, but something told her that it was in Naraku's house.

A hand slithered out of the darkness and gripped her chin. "You will pay me back for my kindness to you now that you are well enough."

The spark of not quite understanding fear lit up what happened just before she had awoken in this damp room. "Where's..." Kagome swallowed and tried again, "Where's Rin?"

"The little girl? She is safe." there was a chuckle in his deep voice. "She is why you will do as I wish. As you know my sister runs a saloon..." The threat of his words was easily understood.

"What is it you want of me?"

This time he outright chuckled. He patted her cheek with a gloved hand. "I will explain when I return." A few footsteps and a creak, then he was gone.

Kagome waited a few moments more before standing herself and feeling around. She soon reached a wall. Seconds later she found the door through which Naraku had retreated. Trying the nob her hand stung as if the nob had bit her. The door was locked and the handle was splintering badly. But she could feel a breeze so there had to be another escape, somewhere.

Kagome had to ignore the scents that filled the room like a dense fog. It smelled like damp rock, old, used coals, molding sweet hay and... "...Horseflesh?" Any horse patties had been cleaned up or were too old to scent anymore.

It didn't take more than a minute for Kagome to make it from the door to a grate. It was a tall wooden gate of some kind. Kagome gripped it with both hands and shook it, then she tried sliding it either way. Nothing worked. It didn't budge an inch. It did give her more splinters though.

She continued to explore the cavern but didn't find anything else. Well, except the moldy hay, when she walked into the pile of it.

Kagome decided she had to ram the grate, it might give if enough pressure was applied, she hoped. Kagome ran and banged her shoulder into the grate three times before she paused her efforts to catch her breath. She hadn't heard or felt it give at all. Already her shoulder and back were aching. Once the echoing died she faintly heard Naraku coming back. So she sat down.

"Dear Kagome... I have brought someone to see you."

"Kagome!"

"Rin-chan!"

She heard the little girl trip as she ran to her. Then they were hugging and Kagome found herself asking if the girl was okay. Rin replied that her head hurt. Exploring Rin's head Kagome quickly found a tender spot. "I'm so sorry Rin." she whispered.

"How touching. A truly sweet mother you'll be Kagome... one day."

Kagome's color dropped.

"Time to go back to your room child." He easily ripped Rin from Kagome and handed her to another man who had followed him down to the 'cell' in which he had stashed his niece. "Kagome, as you know my wife Kikyo died, without giving me a child. You will take her place and fulfill this mission. You will raise my children and in return Rin will not end up at my sister's. Surely that appeals to you. If you refuse I will see to it you both end up in her home." he said in a somewhat ironic tone. "Tied to the beds if need be."

Kagome paled more. "What exactly is it you want of me?"

"You will become my wife and raise my children. You will dedicate your life to this and the little girl in the other room will go free."

"Go free... I will do as you ask," he was about to cut her off when Kagome jumped to finish her sentence. "ONLY! If you will give Rin to Sango right after the ceremony."

"You will give your entire life to save this girl?"

"...Yes." she said grudgingly.

"Willingly?"

Another grudging answer squeezed out of Kagome's lips. "Yes."

"Then I will most certainly do as you ask for this girl. I will see you soon Kagome."

Again he left Kagome locked in the large holding stall.

When she could no longer hear his steps she began to cry. Tears rolled down her face as she tried not to make any noise in case Nakaru had some way of hearing her. 'This can't be happening!'

Despite the fear and worry rolling through her Kagome eventually became too exhausted to remain awake. She was awoken by a strange muffled scuffling and mumbling down the tunnel behind the grate. It sounded very distant. Kagome went to the grate and heard what she thought was a child's singsong voice saying, "Here is another one, Sir!"

"And here, Sir!" cracked a young man's voice.

The younger boy's voice asked as he walked slowly closer, "What do you suppose was kept behind all these barred doors, Sir?"

"Criminals no doubt." answered a sluggish old voice.

"Do you think there are any still here?" squeaked a little girl. Kagome could imagine her grabbing a hold of one of her companions.

"It doesn't look like anyone's been here for some time Shiori." The teen-aged voice said around adjusting registers.

"Look Shiori! Here's another one!" This time the little boy's voice was much closer but still a ways off. Whatever they found gave a sudden wooden groan.

"Shippo-chan..." whispered Kagome. Kagome rammed the grating to make a matching sound and draw their attention.

There was a trio of squeals in response. It would have made Kagome snicker if she weren't in a desperate situation.

"Hachiemon go investigate that." the old man's voice said.

"M-M-Me, Sir?"

"Now, Hachiemon."

"Ye-Yes, Sir. But wouldn't it be better for us to just leave." Hachiemon was dragging his feet, she could hear the scuffling that that made.

"I don't want these kids jabbering to their uncle that they heard ghosts of evil men in a cave. This unseasonable weather... Not saying we don't need the rain mind, jus' … unseasonable." The older man started to ramble.

Kagome could hear Hachiemon coming closer. She heartily wished that it was nearly anyone else from her past life. This demon was nearly as bad as Myouga when he is scared or startled. 'And he sure sounded spooked.'

He slowly approached the last three stalls with a long stick which was ablaze at the top.

"Hachi!" Kagome called when he was close enough for his long nose and worried face to appear behind the bars. Close cropped, thick, brown hair covered the teen's head. He jumped at her voice.

"Yo-Youu know my na-n-n-na-name Sp-spa-spir-spirit-t?" he stuttered and croaked.

"I'm not a spirit, Hachiemon. I overheard you and your friends talking is all."

"Oh... Are you sure you ain't dead?"

"Hachi."

Hachiemon jumped at her tone. "Sorry ma'am!" He came closer to the wooden bars to examine her. A blush immediately jumped to his cheeks. Kagome looked down at herself. She was fully clothed and probably a little messy but she was otherwise normal looking. "M-Ma'am." his voice hit a high, awkward note. He tipped the brim of his cap to the woman in the stall.

A fat old man with a thick white mustache, and nearly as thick of eyebrows, red nose and bald head lumbered towards them with two small children in tow. He had heard Hachiemon talking to a woman and so he came to investigate as well.

The moment Kagome saw the children her heart clenched. Naraku could appear any minute and these two had brought more children to be his captives. "Get out of here quickly! Hurry go while you still can!"

"But it's raining outside, Miss." said the little girl with sun blond hair.

"Better to die of exposer than to be his prisoner!"

"Who..."

A soft sound started behind the door. "Hurry! He's coming back! Go!"

Something in her voice triggered something in Mushin. He understood that kind of fear. He latched onto both the boys hands and raced back the way they came. Shiori waved and followed, soon overtaking the old man.

They were out of sight, submerging Kagome in darkness again when the door creaked open and light flooded in.

"Kagome, get over here. Stand with this child." Naraku entered, Rin was again by his side.

Kagome obeyed.

When she was by the little girl Naraku told her very firmly. "Stay there both of you."

Minutes later a thundering of horses hooves echoed around the caves. It was so loud that Rin covered her ears and buried her head in Kagome's skirt. Kagome wished she could cover her ears as well, but she was determined to know all she could about what was coming down the passage beyond the grate.

The man who took Rin away before jumped off a horse. There were two other horses with him. Together Naraku and this man got the grate to swing open. It was a giant gate.

"Onto a horse Kagome. The child will sit with Goshinki. In case you change your mind."

Kagome nodded. She prayed that Goshinki hadn't seen the escaping visitors she'd had.

Naraku took the lead rope to Kagome's horse and wrapped it securely around his saddle horn.

It didn't take long for the sunlight to blind Kagome. The storm had already blown over. There were still clouds in the sky, but the rain was over. When her eyes adjusted to the light Kagome took a good look at Rin's riding partner. Goshinki was a big man, big and tall. He had darkly tanned skin and fluffy, pale, strawberry blond hair. The horse looked like a pony compared to him. His long, bulgy arms nearly hid the young one before him.

Kagome shivered with an unaccountable chill. They were heading towards the east, towards Naraku's homestead and farther in that direction was the town. Kagome was certainly surprised when they bypassed Naraku's home. They continued on towards town.

Before they could reach shouting distance they veered off course. They were now headed towards the nearest railway town. Kagome's heart sank further. There would be no help for either Rin nor her. Once she was Naraku's wife, Naraku's property, what was to make him keep his word of returning Rin to Sango? 'No! Something has to be done now!' Kagome urged her horse forward. "Naraku, Uncle, I... I need to relieve myself. If the journey is to be a long one then Rin probably does too. That is if you don't wish to stop twice."

"... Very well... Goshinki, let the child down."

Kagome scrambled off her mount and to Rin's side as she stumbled off the giant's horse. "Rin, you can go first." Kagome said loudly so the men could hear as they took a few paces towards a scrubby tree. Kagome whispered "Rin, I want you to squat down while I hold out my skirts. When I tell you to run, go as fast as you can to Sango's house and stay there. Down look back or turn back no matter what understand?" By the time she finished talking she had her skirts spread like she was preparing to curtsy. And her back to the little girl. She was facing the men.

The men started talking, while Naraku's eyes were glued on them. "What's taking her so long?" Naraku called after a moment.

"She's scared of you. Your voice is making it hard for her to go."

"Hmmn." was all Naraku said.

His companion struggled not to laugh at Kagome's bold words.

This caused Naraku's focus to slip from Kagome and Rin to Goshinki. His cold, harsh words chilled Kagome but she quickly incited Rin into running towards the town. While she continued to bluff.

Too soon for comfort Goshinki noticed the small figure running off. Naraku was still berating and threatening the taller man. "M-Mr. Campbell, look!" He pointed a long arm after the fleeing girl.

"Don't just stand there gaping man!" Goshinki jumped to follow his perceived order. He un-holstered his gun and aimed.

A yell of, "Idiot!" and Goshinki started. The trigger was squeezed and off it zoomed after the little figure. A scream quickly followed, nearly as quickly a cloud of dust rose to cover the body... of Kagome. No matter how quickly Kagome grabbed her right shoulder it wouldn't have helped. Dust followed the bullet into the hole it had made.

Rin turned to see why Kagome screamed. As if sensing the girl's hesitation Kagome yelled after her, "Keep running Rin! Keep going!"

Rin nodded even knowing Kagome couldn't see her and bolted towards the little town as fast as her short legs could carry her.

Goshinki began to dash after the nimble Rin when Naraku called him back. "Calm the horses you fool. We no longer need the girl. Do we Kagome?" Naraku stepped on Kagome's wounded shoulder.

"No!" she gasped.

"I thought so." Only then did he lean down and help Kagome upright. While she sat in the blood sprinkled dust Naraku took a wicked looking knife out of his dirty boot. He slit the left shoulder completely off of her gown. Then he wrapped it with Kagome's own petticoat. The strips were dirty, but cleaner than her dress.

"When we get to town you will put on the nice dress I've got for you. Only after we are married will I have a doctor get that bullet out, my dear Kagome. No more tricks, my dear, or this," he poked her wound eliciting a hiss, "will hurt a whole lot more." He had a smile of evil pleasure on his face.

All Kagome could manage was a nod as Naraku helped her up. Then it was back unto the horses. Kagome ended up with Naraku on his horse. His arms as sure as if they were iron bands would keep her on the horse, keep her headed towards the life of a married woman.

'At least Rin will be safe.' she thought as her head sagged under the heat. Her shoulder throbbed with each step of the galloping horse.

Rin didn't get far into town before someone stepped into her path. Her shoulders were grabbed by two big hands. "Rin," a kind, gentle voice spoke, "Rin, what's wrong? Why are you crying so? Where have you been the last three days?"

"He shot her!"

Miroku rocked back onto his hunches. "Who?"

"Kagome! He shot Kagome! He is forcing her to do something awful and she told me to run. And he shot her!" Rin couldn't see straight. Tears were all over her small face.

Miroku cautiously brought Rin to his chest so he could carry the small girl back to his home. "Who Rin?" he whispered through his cottony mouth, "Who shot Kagome?"

Rin paused her bawling to think. She hiccuped and resumed her crying when the answer came to her mind. "Ka-Kagome called him uncle."

'I could have guessed.'

As he went as fast as he could through the small town he passed the soon to be completed jail house. He called as he briefly slowed down. "Sheriff, I think you need to round up a posse! This young lady says Mr. Campbell just shot down Miss. Ayers."

The sheriff ran towards him to get a bit more information. Rin instantly reached for him. Her shift cause Miroku to go off balance. Sesshoumaru caught the girl and held her in his arms. She tugged on his collar and her tears began to dry. "I hid behind a fence when I was sure it was safe even though Kagome told me to go straight to Sango. I saw him take her. She's bad hurt, 'cause he shot her for letting me get away. They went south-east." Rin pointed out the direction to be sure she had said the right way. "He's going to make Kagome do something horrible. You will save her, right? I know you will 'cause you're the gentleman Sheriff."

Sesshoumaru nodded and set Rin down. "Head to Mrs. Cleary like Miss. Ayers told you."

"Right!" She ran towards the far end of town in better spirits than when she entered it. Sheriff Sesshoumaru would fix everything! He would bring Kagome back to her!

Twelve minutes later Sheriff Sesshoumaru and a posse that included most of the decent men in town were off after the trail of the loudly proclaimed scoundrel known as Naraku Campbell.

"Sango they're leaving without me!" Miroku complained.

"Oh just hold your horses! It's done!" She handed Miroku a paper folded around ground herbs. "Now when you catch up to Kagome make this into a tea. Have Kagome put some directly on the wound and then she's to drink the rest. It will help her heal."

"Don't you trust me to put it on?"

Sango gave him an unamused look.

"Right. I'll have the wounded girl tend to herself then." He began to stride to his horse.

"Miroku aren't you forgetting something?"

"Huh?" he turned towards his wife. She pulled him into a brief kiss.

"For luck. Now you can go."

"R-Right. I'm off!" Quickly he mounted his mare and sped in the direction of the cloud of dust disappearing to the south-east.

111

"Here we go Miss. Mr. Campbell set you up in the best room in the house. Always so generous that Mr. Campbell." The young woman's voice was heavy with sarcasm. The room truly was the best room in the Coyote's Song Inn, but Mr. Campbell was far from generous. The red haired proprietor's granddaughter couldn't help but wonder what this poor girl would be paying for her room in. 'Could very well be a pound o' flesh.' she thought looking at the badly bandaged shoulder. Blood had spilled through the bandages and soaked the girl's dress. The girl had to be two years younger than herself.

"Thank you, Miss... Drummond." Kagome was pale and could feel it. She fought hard not to sway as she began to disrobe. She couldn't bring herself to care that this was bad manners, to change with a stranger in the room. The sooner she was dressed and back downstairs the sooner she would see a doctor.

Ayame jumped. "Oh! Let me help you!" She thought that Kagome was wanting to change into a nightdress to rest.

"Thank you. There's a dress in that bag there. I need to get it on and return downstairs immediately."

"What?! You're wounded! You should be resting! I should be fetching the doctor!" Ayame insisted.

"Won't do any good. Uncle Naraku wont let the doctor see me until I've done what he wishes."

"But you could die!"

Kagome answered that with a sad smirk. "No. Naraku won't let that happen. It would mess up his plans." At the strange look Ayame gave her she added, "That doesn't mean I and death's door will never be close under his care."

Ayame's stomach clenched. Yet all she could do was help the injured woman dress. It was a beautiful gown, lots of white lace over very pale lavender silk. "B-Best wrap your wound better first or the gown will be ruined."

There was a large, matching lavender silk handkerchief with row upon row of lace hanging from the edge. When they got to that Ayame had no clue what to do with it. "Um...uh..."

Kagome turned to Ayame to see way she was hemming and hawing in such a confused manner. Seeing the cloth in her hands Kagome almost smiled. 'How thoughtful.' she thought dryly. "It's a veil, Miss. Drummond." Moving carefully Kagome took the veil and placed it so that the lace covered her eyes and brushed her cheekbones. The rest hung down behind her nearly as long as her hair. The veil had to be pinned to Kagome's hair to keep it in place.

"You look so... pretty." whispered the red hair girl. Her braids swung as she tilted her head. "like a bride."

Kagome's lips twitched. 'A bride. No, he's just making sure his slave can never be taken from him.' She said nothing but headed for the door.

"Kagome, my dear!" Naraku greeted her warmly when she entered the parlor of the inn. "This is Judge Hakushin Blair. Judge Blair, this is Miss. Kagome Ayers, my angel."

"I see." The browned, withered old man scrutinized her with an evil eye. "Are we ready then?"

Naraku grabbed Kagome's right hand and squeezed hard, a warning. "Yes." he smiled wickedly.

Unexplainable tears gathered in Kagome's eyes. She wanted to be strong and brave throughout this sham of a ceremony yet here she was fighting tears. A mantra repeated itself in her head over and over again, 'At least Rin is safe, at least Rin is safe!' Naraku had to threaten her hand again to gain her attention when it was her turn.

Finally the formal ceremony ended and a sheet of paper was brought out. Naraku signed it with sweeping flourishes. Then he handed the quill-pen to her.

She leaned over the paper and Naraku leaned in behind her. "Sign prettily my dear." Then he withdrew. Dipping the pen in the fresh ink Kagome leaned over and signed her name, Kagome Ayers, and felt the name was a lie. In her heart she wished that knowing of her true life would make the marriage invalid. Still she knew she couldn't prove that this was a marriage made under false pretenses, so it would be completely and irrevocably valid. She was now a married woman, Mrs. Naraku Campbell, the young bride of the man who had made her nightmares real for three years. She shuttered and refused to let the tears fall. There would be plenty she was sure, in the lifetime to come.

Mrs. Kagome Campbell straightened painfully.

The Justice of the peace then motioned for someone to come forward and sign the paper. It was only then that Kagome noticed the two men standing like guards at the door. One stern and old, shaggy looking, the other big and imposing. Goshinki and Mr. Drummond, Ayame's grandfather. Goshinki smiled and let the old man go forward to sign the wedding certificate first. He leaned cockily on the door. "Ain't you gonna kiss yer bride Mr. Campbell?" He leered at her.

Naraku's lips twisted. "Certainly." He gripped Kagome's biceps and dragged her to him. Not bothering to move the veil he forced his lips onto hers. She didn't struggle. His lips felt foreign, odd and cold, although she knew in her head they were warm, there was nothing more. Not getting the reaction he wanted he pressed his thumb into her bullet hole. She gasped and red quickly stained the silk and lace. Naraku took full advantage of her pain, that is until her body could stand no more and went limp in his arms.

Only then was the doctor sent for.

111

Miroku sighed in relief as the lights of Trail End drew near. He was at the rear of the procession of tired horses and men. At least he had managed to catch up to the posse. They dismounted before the town stable. Nobody ran out to see to their horses, even after one of the men rang the bell. Tugging the rope again however got the door opened by two strange looking youths, one looked like he was balding on the sides, the other had a cowlick made of the hairs above his forehead.

The man who rang the bell rushed inside to look at the horses within while the other's allowed their worn out horses to be lead inside. "Sheriff!" the man in the stable called.

Seconds later all the men gathered around two stalls. "That's Campbell horse alright. I'd know her anywhere. Was the best horseflesh in town before you brought in your fine stock, Sheriff."

Jaken squawked from beside the sheriff, "Now we just need to find out which train they got on and send a telegram on ahead."

A sniffle was heard from above in the hay loft. Along with a male voice warning, "Ayame don't." Then a head of red braids and green eyes peeked wet lashed at the men below. "They didn't get on a train. She was in real bad shape. That Campbell, that monster! He made her ma-marry him before even calling for a doctor. She fainted 'cause of blood loss right in the parlor. Doctor's in there now, dug a bullet out of her he did. He don't know if she'll live though." The girl sobbed. "How'd such a beast get such a girl to marry him I'll never know. If she had screamed I'd have broke down the door with a frying pan and let Grandfather rant, but she was silent as a mouse. Scared like one too. It was in those eyes it was."

"Where are they now?"

Sniffling again Ayame answered, "The Coyote's Song Inn."

"Thank you."

As the men tumbled out after Sesshoumaru one of them said, "What now. It's a tragedy but we've got nothing on the rat now. No judge in the territory would convict a man against his wife. We have nothing to arrest the scoundrel on."

"Think you?" was all Sesshoumaru said as he marched down the street to the Coyote's Song.

The men trailing in his wake all glanced at each other and Sesshoumaru's back and murmured their wonder. All except for Jaken who marched proudly one step behind the Sheriff.

It didn't take long to find Naraku, he was acting like a concerned husband, hovering outside the door of their room and looking like he was all staggered and worried, pacing around whenever he heard anyone coming. Sheriff Weston saw right through the act and Naraku knew it. Naraku Campbell saw what was coming in Sesshoumaru Weston's eyes. A shot of fear injected itself into his belly. In desperation he whistled a loud shrieking tuneless tune. It was as if the termites in walls reacted to him and grew into men. Men came in from the other rooms, came up the stairs and through the windows, they came from everywhere except the room where Mrs. Campbell rested. The posse was surrounded.

The Sheriff didn't seem to know when he had lost because he stared Naraku down like he still had the upper hand.

Naraku smiled a slow sly smile. "What now Sheriff? I think I should join my wife. Pour dear got herself shot today you know?"

"Naraku," growled the blond man, "You are under arrest for the murder of your wife, Kikyou Campbell, false witness and horse thievery."

Naraku laughed. "You're confused son. The horse thief was Inuyasha, he's the one who killed my wife. Now if you'll excuse me my bride needs me... Boys Show these... gentlemen some..." the grin widened at this pause, "hospitality."

Gun barrels flashed as the men began determining which one they should shoot first.

Sesshoumaru's glare followed Naraku's hand to the doorknob.

Suddenly a gunshot at the bottom of the stairs rang through the corridor. The bullet hit the ceiling of the stairs. "Ayame!" gasped three men.

"What? It's not my fault that the gun went off."

"Just give me that frying pan." someone moaned.

"Hey! That's my frying pan! I won it!"

"Ayame, don't touch that gun!"

"Why not? You took my frying pan!"

A muffled voice was heard from behind the door that Naraku was about to escape behind. Then the door squeaked shyly open. Out stumbled Kagome, Doctor Jinenji Grant protesting each step she took. With pain slurred words Kagome asked, "What's going on here?"

"You're just in time my dear." Naraku grabbed her facing her towards her rescuers he used her as a shield. Kagome's mostly incoherent form jerked somewhat when the cold metal of a gun pressed into her neck. "Look, dear Kagome, they came to wish us luck in our life together." Turning his head towards her ear more he whispered, "I'll let you be the one to inform your new friend's of their husbands' tragic deaths," that shocked a margin of understanding into her. "Gunned down by a gang of criminals before they could reach town. The poor heroes." he sneered.

In her pain fogged brain something she couldn't access the entire time she was in this life snapped back into place. "This has gone on long enough, Naraku."

"What?" he looked at her confused.

In a horse whisper only he heard Kagome clarified, "I am going to strip away your lies." Her eyes lost focus as she began to focus on the heat within her soul. Kagome's skin began to glow, before Naraku could toss her away the glow surrounded him as well. He started to burn. His body began to pop and bulge and strange tentacles sprouted. In fear his own men turned their guns on the monster they had served before the transformation was complete. One bullet dislodged a glowing sphere from the half demon's body.

The dark sphere sped at the glowing girl. It hit her abdomen and she plunged to the rough, wood floor. The glow immediately dissipating.

In the fear and disorder of those around him Sheriff Sesshoumaru rounded up the frightened gang that Naraku had controlled. Turning them in to the local authorities it didn't take long for the men to confess to all they had done and the local judge was claimed by them all to be taking bribes from the gang. They even provided more proof that Naraku had killed Kikyo and framed Inuyasha for both that and the missing horses.

Miroku was the only one who dared touch Kagome after her display of 'witchy' power. He picked her up off the floor and put her back into her bed.

The doctor made quick work of looking for the new, surely fatal wound. He was thankful to find none. Even the bullet hole was healed miraculously. He didn't seem to care that the girl had just turned a man into a monster. When Miroku questioned it he simply said, "Many women have revealed men for the monsters they are. She was just more flashy about it."

Miroku patted the doctor on the back with a smile. "I think we'll be friends."

Jinenji gave him a timid smile.

111

As soon as he was satisfied that he had caught the entire gang of ruffians Sesshoumaru returned to the hotel. Ayame thanked him with a smile as wide as a bridge. He nodded in return.

When he entered Kagome's room he hadn't seen her since that rock entered her body, four days before. He only just knew she was still alive. That he needed to visit her. So he did.

There she was Miroku whispering at her to wake up or he'd face Sango's wrath. It was obvious that he was desperate at this point. When Miroku heard the door squall he looked up into the face of his new sheriff. "Sheriff Weston."

Sesshoumaru nodded at him in greeting. Then at the girl in the bed.

"She wont wake up, eat or drink. Doctor Grant doesn't think she'll survive if she doesn't wake up soon. But I've tried and tried. I can't awaken her." Miroku was close to tears over both losing a friend and the fear of his wife's anger.

"Leave. I will awaken her."

Miroku gave him a look of complete faith and hope then dashed out the door.

"Miss Ayers it is time to wake up." Nothing.

"Wake up, Miss. Ayers." Still nothing.

"Mrs. Campbell the world awaits you." Not a stir.

"Miss. Ayers if you don't get up this instant I will dump the picture on you." Not even a twitch. So Sesshoumaru dumped the water in her picture on her face. The water ran down in streams and her bed and hair were quite soaked. Still not even the tiniest of sounds or the smallest of movements.

Sesshoumaru leaned down and whispered fiercely into her ear, "Kagome if you don't wake up I'll... I'll... I'll" His mind went blank what could he do? He had never felt so helpless. Why wouldn't she respond to anything? "Oh, Kagome please..." He abruptly jerked upright. Her right hand twitched! She had responded!

"Kagome." He watched intrigued as her head shifted.

"Kagome." he called again. This time she turned away from him.

Ignoring proper behavior he grabbed her shoulder and said again, "Kagome." She mumbled something about wanting sleep and tried to shake him off.

"Kagome." he insisted with a little shake. She opened her eyes to glare at him before drifting off again.

Persistent he tried again. "Kagome."

Now she sat up, opened her eyes and asked, "What is it Sesshoumaru-sama?" Then plopped back unto her pillow and almost slipped away again when she popped up, eyes wide open. "Sesshoumaru-sama!" She looked over at him and disappointment filled her eyes. "Oh. Hello, Sheriff Weston."

Sesshoumaru was confused by this behavior. She had never called him by his first name before, always it was 'Sheriff Weston'. She seemed surprised and then disappointed he was there. Quite frankly he was disappointed too.

Glumly she asked, "What happened to Naraku?"

"Dead, his own gang shot him." If she didn't remember him turning into some sick sea monster-like thing than her wasn't going to inform her. He was stunned when she smiled.

"Well, that's something in any case."

"Yes. Mrs. Campbell. I'm sure most would agree with you."

Her expression puckered with distaste. "Mrs. Campbell." Then she grinned and laughed! "Thank goodness! Widowed on my wedding night! What a relief! Oh!" She looked over at Sesshoumaru, "I shouldn't speak so about the dead." Kagome added in a murmur that she hoped he didn't hear but of course he did, "Even if it's true."

"Mrs. Campbell, allow me to have some food sent up."

"That's not what you were calling me a moment ago."

"Hmn?"

"You heard me, Sheriff Weston."

Sesshoumaru returned to his seat. "And just what did I call you?"

"I wonder." She gave him a smirk. He almost spoke to deny being so informal with her name when she spoke again. "I wonder if I can live life here when where I'm from is so... different. Can I get used to having none of my real family ever again? And my dearest friends all dead or with none of the memories I have."

"Mrs. Campbell you are speaking gibberish."

"Yes, I suppose so, Sesshoumaru-sa... Weston." Kagome caught her slip. "I suppose I am speaking gibberish when I remember a past so real, with demons both hideous and glorious. A past where I have a brother. Where you have a half-brother who is..."

"Half-brother..." he whispered.

Kagome jumped. She practically forgot her was there. "Sheriff Weston?"

"I do have a half-brother... or I did."

"What happened to him? He was following the trail of some horse thieves. When he got close to proving who the leader was, the leader turned him in as a murderer and for his own thievery. He was hung not far from here."

"Inuyasha..."

"Did you know him?"

Kagome shook her head no. Still she said, "Only in..."

"Tell me about it."

So she did. The detail, the things she knew about his half-brother, about himself... somehow even with how far fetched her tale was he believed she was telling the truth... But the truth was impossible... Wasn't it?

It took her days to complete her story, while she told him about the past only she remembered her body was growing stronger at a slow rate.

Finally when it was over he told her of the dark gem he had seen fly into her as Naraku died.

"I know." He gave her a look. "I know it's there. I am slowly purifying it. That's why I still can't walk far on my own. It's taking all my strength to purify the evil from it."

"When it's pure again? Then what happens?"

"I'm not sure."

"Hmn." Sesshoumaru looked out the window.

"Sheriff Weston?"

He asked, "How long until it's pure again?"

"Not long now. An hour," she shook her head, "less."

Sesshoumaru whispered something she didn't hear.

"What did you say?"

Turning to her he stepped up to her bed. There was a strange intense look in his eyes. He swooped down and claimed her mouth. Unexpectedly his consuming demonic power surged from somewhere within his human skin.

Kagome shuttered under the weight of his power. Only a couple of milliseconds passed before her own power rose to push at his. The rise in her power speed up the purification of the jewel within her.

In two seconds Kagome found herself standing in the misshapen, bloody, body littered field where they had done battle with Naraku. The purified Shikon no Tama rested in her bruised hand. Looking around she saw Miroku helping Sango regain her feet. Inuyasha was shaking the blood off his sword. Kirara was licking her wounds. Jaken was yelling what passed for obscenities, to him, at the corpse of a foe, "You have no class or gratitude, you moth bucket!" Kikyo was... smiling at whatever lay at Kagome's feet.

Looking at her feet she saw the smoldering heap of Naraku. She was literally standing in his goop, in the middle of his wide flung body.

Shippo ran up to her crying, "Kagome! I thought you were dead! You picked up the jewel when Naraku threw it at you. Then he absorbed you body and all! Just Shhhwhip! And you where gone! Nobody wanted to fight him as they thought maybe it would hurt you. Then Naraku made a wish. He disappeared!"

"Then...?"

"Yeah! Then not more then two seconds later he reappears and starts to glow! Then Ka-Bloom! He bursts open and there you are, holding the jewel and glowing and purifying the air and the jewel, like, Shhaah!" He looks into her eyes with the green eyes she never thought she'd see again just half a day ago. "You were awesome!" he exclaims solemnly.

Blushing at the complement Kagome said, "Thank you, Shippo."

Movement caught Kagome's eye. There about to disappear was Sesshoumaru, looking straight at her. With such and intense look of curiosity that Kagome couldn't help but wonder if he remembered the 'wild west' days they had experienced. And she blushed bright red at the memory of the last thing that happened there.

He turned to leave.

All of the power she displayed recently caught up to her body at that moment. Her eyes widened as her vision tunnels a little. She swayed and began to sink to her knees.

"Kagome!" screamed Shippo.

Kagome felt a hand grab her wrist and haul her up and out of the slimy innards she was collapsing in.

"What's wrong with her?" cries Shippo as she realized she's gently floating to ground that is free of battle damage.

"The miko is just without energy. Breaking a spell alone is something only the foolish do."

'That was Sesshoumaru's voice.' crossed Kagome's sleepy mind.

"Will she be okay?" worried Shippo.

"Hmn."

Shippo breathed a sigh of relief and snuggled down into her side to sleep with his 'mama'.

Kagome could vaguely hear the rest of her friends approaching before she lost the last thread of consciousness.

111

When Kagome came back around she was in a familiar looking hut, with an old lady humming near the fire, and a young girl sorting the herbs from a basket nearby humming the same tune. Kagome smiled.

"Kagome-sama!" Rin exclaimed, "You're awake again!"

"Yes, Rin-chan. I'm awake."

"I'm glad!"

Keade shoved a bowl of herbal soup into Kagome's hands as soon as she was sitting up. "Eat it, Kagome-chan." was all she said before she returned to her task.

"Keade-sama was really worried about you, Kagome-sama." Rin whispered conspiratorially.

"Thank you both."

"Oi! Kagome, you finally decide to wake up now that I've gone to see your family."

"Oh!" Kagome smiled at Inuyasha's peevish attitude. "Thank you Inuyasha! How were they?"

Inuyasha rubbed his nose, embarrassed. "Keh! Same as always."

Kagome just grinned wider at his response. "I have missed you, Inuyasha."

"Keh! What's to miss? You've only been asleep for a day."

"It seem much longer then that."

"Keh! Whatever." he mumbled as he sank to the floor. His sword finding it's spot on his lap.

It didn't take long after that for Shippo to burst in. "I knew it!" he yelled and jumped at his adoptive mother. "You are awake!" He snuggled up to her and sighed. This was heaven for the little boy.

111

A few days later Sesshoumaru came to visit Rin. She was excited to see him of course. Everyone who faced Naraku greeted him politely. The villagers avoided him. Finally while he was there Kagome returned from her visit with her family.

Aside from Rin she was the only person he had wanted to see on his visit. She arrived back just before he was going to leave. Just don't expect him to tell how long he had been at the well waiting for her return. He wanted to know, he needed to know... Did she too remember something that happened in the space of two seconds that didn't fit in the world he knew?

He seemed to just appear before her as she was walking away from the well. "Se-Sesshoumaru-sama!" The blush that spread over her cheeks told him all he had wanted to know. Well except what he would like to know now that he knew.

"Wha-what are you doing her-here?"

"I need to know something."

"Yes?" She tilted her head back to look up at him. Blush still full force.

"Just this." With a rush of demonic energy he kissed her again, for the first time. Her holy powers sprang to greet him, to push and pull and pick and burn at him. Still she kissed him back. Just like she would have had she had the time during their first, first kiss.

"Did you find your answer?" she breathed when he pulled away.

"Hmn."

Kagome wasn't sure if that 'hmn' was a yes or a no, but either way, he did kiss her again.

* * *

416416416416416416416416416416416416416

... No idea what happened... This was supposed to be a short oneshot to get me writing again... You can thank ForgottenOncePromised at Dokuga for this. (Sorry for the wait!) I offered a songfic She/he got to it first. The song was, believe it or not, Cowboy Casanova by Carrie Underwood. If you can explain what happened there, let me know, it kind of disappeared, along with most of my plans. This story took control. Anyway, I hope everyone liked it. Let me know what you think, please. Thanks.

Below is the cast list I used to keep track:

Kagome Ayers (Temple Army) (Lead Female)

Keade Miyamoto (Base of a shrine)(Changed to Church) Ayers (Kagome's Mother)

Kikyo Miyamoto (Church) Campbell (Dead)

Naraku Campbell (Wry or Crooked Mouth/ of the Fair Field)

Inuyasha Weston (West of the Mountain) (Dead)

Sesshoumaru Weston (Lawman/New Sheriff, Inu 'Taishou's son)

Inu 'Taishou' Weston (Famous Lawman)

Jaken Irving (Green Water) (Sesshoumaru's Deputy)

Sango Croft (Small Pasture near a house) Cleary (Miroku's Wife)

Miroku Cleary (Clerk) (Preacher)

Toutousai Smith (School Teacher)

Rin Hickey (Descendant of a healer) (Lost girl Inuyasha was taking care of.)

Kagura Campbell Tempest (Saloon owner's Cheating Wife)

Kanna Tempest (Kagura's Daughter, great horsewoman)

Onigumo Tempest (Saloon Owner)

Shippo Fox (Animal Name) (Orphan)

Shiori White (Orphan)

Hachiemon 'Hachi' Pound (Occupational Name/ Animal Enclosure)

Mushin Boivin (To Drink Wine)

Goshinki Gully (Giant)

Ayame Drummond (Ridge)

Hakushin Blair (plain, field, battlefield)

Kouga Allaway (Wild Field)

Jinenji Grant (grand, tall, large, great)

Ginta Hunter (a Hunter)

Hakkaku Hunter (A Hunter)


End file.
